A Different Kind of Romance
by Sins.Of.My.Father
Summary: Greg likes his romance novels, even if Nick thinks they're trashy.


Title: A Different Kind of Romance

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Nick/Greg

Warnings:m/m, sex

Word Count: 1019

Prompt: #35 Redeemed in Darkness

Summary: Greg likes his romance novels, no matter how trashy Nick thinks they are.

Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, sadly.

A/N: Written for the Geekfiction Smutathon 2008 on LJ. Oh, and the description of the story is actually taken from a romance novel I already have, and quite enjoy, called The Ravencliff Bride, by Dawn Thompson.

lj-cut text"This is worse than porn!" _Her lips parted invitingly as the broad-shouldered man leaned in and took her for his own, claiming her so fiercely, as if in need to devour her._

_"Dahl..." She could feel his mouth move against hers, and the whisper seemed to reverberate through her body. He began to unbutton her shirt, the cool air brushing against her tanned skin, giving her an eruption of goosebumps. His hand skimmed down over her curves coming to rest at her hips, and she gasped when he thrust-_

"Hey, what're ya readin'?" Nick grabbed the book his lover was reading so furiously, and began flipping through the pages.

"Nick! I was almost done, I was just getting to the good part! Greg whined. reaching out a hand, a frown on his face.

"Is this a romance novel?" He closed the book to gaze at the cover picture, a glossy portrait of a half-dressed woman, head back, dark hair falling freely. Her eyes were closed as a well-muscled man stared in rapture, lust making his already dark orbs darker. "'Redeemed in Darkness'? Hell, G, this is worse than porn!"

"It's a good book! It's helping to expand my vocabulary."

"Your vocabulary is fine. This is just trash. It does nothing for you, but serve to make you grow dependent on it."

"Oh, and porn doesn't?" the spiky-haired man countered back, a gleam in his eyes sparking mischievously. "You haven't read this, listen: This girl, Dahlia, is taken from this debtors' prison, to marry this guy she hasn't met, and she's brought to his Manor to meet him for the first time. She begins to lust after him during that meeting, but he has a dirty secret: when he's aroused or is feeling strongly, he turns into a wolf. Hence the title. It's all dark-like."

"Then, they start having problems with Raed's (that's the dude) steward. He begins to crave Raed's wife, and one night he tries to force her and Raed gets angry, goes wolfy, and BAM! He attacks and bites the guy, effectively turning him into a wolf. Anyway, so that continues, until they find him, still in his wolf form, and they manage to kill him. Then the pair live happily ever after. Oh, and of course, the sex is awesome." Greg looked innocently up at Nick, a teasing grin on his lips.

"Uh-huh." Nick rolled his eyes and tossed the book onto the table. "Do you have, like, a stash of these hidden somewhere?"

"Maybe. They give me good ideas."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Greg stood, pressing himself against the taller man and standing on his toes to drag his tongue along Nick's lip, before kissing him fully, swallowing the soft moan he heard escaping. A hand drifted lazily downwards, a delighted chuckle escaping his throat as his hand brushed against the partial erection, making his lover twitch slightly. "Bedroom, baby?"

"Mm, too far. Here's good." Greg grinned, enjoying making the man feel like a teenager again. He backed up until he felt the couch arm hit the back of his knees and he maneuvered around till he could pull Nick on top of him and semi-flop onto the cushions. Kissing him briefly, he let both hands wander down to pull the shirt over his head, shivering when a breeze from the open window glazed over his torso. Nick followed, and began unbuckling the belt that held his jeans in place, hastily pulling them off and helping Greg with his. He grinned at the eagerness with which Nick jumped into everything and grasped Nick's upper arm, stilling him as he slowly inched his fingers underneath the waistband of the Texan's boxer briefs, watching his face as the dark brown eyes closed in bliss. The dark hairs surrounding his lover's cock were coarse, a very different feeling from the warm skin his hand came in contact with next. Greg palmed Nick's erection, pulling it gently from its confines and stroking it lightly, teasing the skin playfully. He grinned when Nick groaned, his head falling back as Greg caressed him to complete hardness and he sat up a bit to give the head a quick lick with his tongue.

"Like that, baby?"

"Mm, uh-huh." The tech smirked, gripping Nick's forearms firmly and carefully flipping them over, so that he was now the one on top. He watched Nick's face as he lubed his fingers, using the bottle sitting on the table, and shifted slightly to massage at the puckered skin his fingers found. He bit his lip as the stimulation sent a frisson of heat up his back, and slowly pushed a finger in. He let out a gasp on the feeling, rocking backwards to gain more friction, but managed to keep his eyes open to watch as Nick's eyes widened, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

When he felt stretched enough, he removed his fingers, and reached again for the lube, pouring out a healthy amount, warming it in his hands before he stroked Nick's cock, coating it liberally. He leverd himself upwards, holding their gaze as he lowered his lithe body onto the throbbing member waiting for him. He began a slow, steady rhythm, teasing his boyfriend as he took his time in pleasuring himself. He gripped his own cock, the strokes long and even, his breathing slightly ragged.

But when Nick suddenly canted his hips upward, angled just so and hitting his sweet spot, Greg stilled, a groan on his lips.

"You wanna do it that way?" When Nick nodded, Greg leaned down, attaching his mouth to Nick's, kissing him furiously as he began to lift and lower himself faster, his hand working to bring himself closer to completion.

He felt Nick still, and he clenched around him as he came, and followed moments after, collapsing onto the broad chest underneath him, his breathing slowly becoming regular once again.

It was quiet in the small apartment for a few minutes, and Greg thought Nick had fallen asleep, until he spoke up.

"So, this mean that I should let you keep your romance novels?"

"I think so. I could read one to you if you'd like." Greg smiled, feeling Nick drop a kiss on the top of his head.

"G'night, G."

"Night, baby." /lj-cut 


End file.
